


A Normal Day

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im keeping it a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A JOKE

It was a normal day in Lazy Town. Children were inside playing video games and the mayor was making a delicious cake.  
But little did they know...what was happening under the covers.  
Inside of Robbie Rotten's lair, something strange was going on.  
Something sexy.

Smexy...even.

 

Robbie was in his lair tied up against his lounging chair that he loved to sit in everyday. Except this time he wasn't having a fun time in his comfortable chair. He was uncomfortable because he was tied up. But not only because he was tied up.  
Robbie's bladder was full of piss.

Sportacus stood across from Robbie watching him writhe as he needed to pee.

"Go pee" the sporty blue man said, but Robbie refused. Actually, Robbie was wearing a diaper...but he was too proud to use it.  
The only other choice he had was to give up making everyone in town lazy. Everyone in town was very lazy....because Robbie created a radio-wave that made everyone stay inside and not play in the sunshine.  
Unfortunately Sportacus couldn't deactivate the radio frequency without the password. Which only Robbie knew. So, Sportacus had tied Robbie up against his chair while he napped and put a diaper on him.

Now Robbie was awake and very disgruntled. He wanted to be let free mostly because he had to use the restroom.

"What happens if I soil myself?" Robbie asked sadly.  
"I will get a new diaper."

Robbie frowned but then came up with a plan. "I'm thirsty" he said and Sportacus quickly ran to get him a glass of water.

"Its always important to stay hydrated" Sporty Man said and let Robbie drink it from the glass. Then Robbie spit the water out on his diaper, so now it was soiled.  
Sporty Man was tricked....he was angry and changed Robbie's diaper quickly. 

It didn't work.........time passed and Robbie had another plan.  
"My muscles hurt!" he whined. Sportacus wouldn't want his muscles to ache from not moving!  
This trick worked. As soon as Sportacus let Robbie free he RAN and RAN!


End file.
